Chuck vs Obiwan Kenobi
by Mystlynx
Summary: AU inspired by recent episodes. Have we really seen Chuck and Sarah's first kiss? Oneshot of some Charah goodness.


**A/N: In an odd moment of inspiration, I came up with this. I think of it as a fluffy break from the day to day. For the sake of full disclosure, this tale has it's roots in an episode of "Who's the Boss"**

**To this day I don't own Chuck, but once my secret lair is completed, who knows. Muahahaha.**

**Chuck vs Obi-wan Kenobi**

Opening the door, "Knock, knock. I hope you're not decent." Chuck strides into her hotel room with a crooked grin and bouncing eyebrows. "Cause that would mean today is my lucky day. And I just bought a lottery ticket."

"Sorry Chuck, you wasted your money. I'm just finishing up on my makeup." In a moment of playfulness, she catches his eye in the mirror and sticks out her tongue at him. "Are you going to make me regret giving you a key?"

"Oooh, denied! But, there's always tomorrow, and the day after that, and....Hey! What's all this stuff?" He points to a half empty box and pile of odds and ends on her bed.

"That? Oh, it's nothing really. The CIA sent me a box of junk that was confiscated when they arrested my father 12 years ago. I guess they got tired of it cluttering up a shelf. At first, I was just going to throw it all away, but figured I should go through it. In case.....uh.....there might be something Dad would want."

Sarah returns to applying the final touches on her makeup. Hearing a sudden gasp, she turns around and is shocked to see Chuck jumping up and down like a schoolgirl and exclaiming, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Her eyes darting between Chuck and the bed, "What is it Chuck, did you flash on something?"

Turning beet red in embarrassment, Chuck calms his breathing and attempts to look totally nonchalant. "Um, it's nothing. I may have seen something among your father's things that I recognized."

Watching him closely, she can see him vibrating with barely contained excitement. "You're going to be totally distracted during the whole date, so just tell me now."

Part of a giggle escapes as he bends over and pulls a small object from the pile. Brandishing it like a statuette from Oscar night, he presents her with an action figure. "Your dad had an original run Obi-wan Kenobi figure with cape and lightsaber. Even more, part of the first production lot had an error. Mistakenly, they had used an earth brown plastic for his robe when obviously it should have been more a lighter, sandy tan color." He rattles off almost too quickly to follow. "If this was still on it's original card it would be worth...." Chuck's voice trails off at her bemused expression.

More sedately he continues, "A lot I guess. Cause, how would I know the value of an action figure. We'd have to find someone that still collects these. Um...yeah...anyhow....I guess I got excited mainly because I used to have one too. It was the prize of my.", coughing, "very small collection."

More closely inspecting the action figure in his hand, Sarah says in a needling tone, "Used to have a collection? If I were to dig through the boxes in your closet, I wouldn't find this small collection would I?"

She is momentarily confused as the humor drains from his face. He quickly covers it with a brittle smile, "No, you wouldn't find anything. Especially not this one. I lost it."

Curious to the sudden change, Sarah probes further, "You lost it? The prize of your collection and it was misplaced? I find that hard to believe, Chuck."

"Yep, lost, gone, disappeared." Abruptly changing the subject, "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight? Hey, is that a new dress? Look at the time, we'd better get going, leaving Morgan and Anna alone in a car for too long is a recipe for disaster. Or a ticket for public indecency waiting to happen."

He offers his arm and she takes it. Certain he assumes the matter is closed. Not ready to give up on this mystery, Sarah knows that with the right prodding Morgan will tell her all about it.

**XXX**

The appetizers have been cleared away and everyone is on their second glass of wine. Sarah decides now is the time to make her move. "Honey, I'm surprised you didn't tell Morgan about what you saw in my room tonight."

"Dude, details, details." Morgan looks at Sarah with one thought obvious in his mind. Anna gives him a forceful poke in the ribs as she catches the look too. "Ouch, hey! That was totally unnecessary." His grin quickly returns as he focuses his attention on Chuck. "Spill man, what did you see?"

"It's really not that big of a deal." Chuck starts to fidget in his chair.

Sarah leans over the table and stage whispers, "You should have seen him. He was acting like a 12 year old."

"You'll get used to it. Morgan is like that every day." Anna says and Morgan looks about to argue the point.

Trying to derail the conversation, "You know, people always discount the difficulty in making a good cheese and bacon potato skin. These guys know how to do it right and that's why I'm coming back." Chuck peers at the others hopefully.

Sarah simply raises an eyebrow before getting Morgan's attention again. "Since he won't do it, I'll tell you what he found. I'd been sorting through some of my father's things that had been kept in....storage. One of the items happened to be an original, first run Obi-wan Kenobi action figure. With the wrong color robe no less."

"No Way! Are you serious! You have an original Obi-wan Kenobi action figure with the earth brown robe that should have really been a lighter, sandy tan color. Oh man, that's like buried treasure. Chuck, do you know what that means?" With stars in his eyes, Morgan speaks in a most reverential tone. "We would be gods if we showed up with that at the next Comic Con."

They watch in quiet amusement as Morgan lives through a personal fantasy, silently mouthing words, nodding to his subjects. Chuck clears his throat to break the spell. Morgan launches into action again, "Did he tell you that very same action figure used to be the prize of his collection? I can remember you taking Obi-wan everywhere. You were so cool."

Smiling like the cat about to get the canary, Sarah knew she was close to her objective as she commented casually. "Yes, he did say something about that. What was it you said Chuck, you lost it?" Tilting her head, she gives him a satisfied smirk before sipping her wine. Getting a saccharine smile from Chuck in return.

"Dude, how can you not remember? He didn't lose it Sarah, he gave it to a girl. And not just any girl, the bane of my fifth grade existence, Susie Reynolds."

With an explosive cough, Sarah sprays her wine across the table. Long forgotten memories parade before her eyes as she chokes. There's an incongruous moment as she wonders if this is what a flash looks like. Face turning redder by the minute, she continues coughing as Chuck begins banging her between the shoulder blades.

"Sweetie, you okay? Go down the wrong pipe on you?" Looking around the crowded restaurant and uncomfortable with all the attention, Chuck has to fill in the silence. "No problems here. She just started drinking recently, but with practice we're all hopeful. Waiter, can we get some more napkins please."

Another few minutes has Sarah breathing normally again. Crisis averted, Morgan continues his story as if nothing happened. "Fifth grade had been going quite well for us. Chuck, you remember Kirk? Sixth grader? Worked in the library? He said I was a lock for getting into the AV department. Anyway, Susie Reynolds showed up part way through the school year as a transfer and immediately had it in for me."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that had nothing to do with your stalking her in gym class."

"I was not stalking. She was new and I was on a fact finding mission. It just looked like stalking."

Chuck grins, "It looked like stalking to Susie, and Mr. Barker the gym teacher, and the vice principal and your Mom."

Morgan shrugs it off. "Greatness is never understood. Now, where was I? I guess you could say that Susie and I shared a less than cordial relationship."

"Translation, she had a mean right cross."

"Chuck, seriously, that only happened the one time."

The story has piqued Anna's curiosity. "I can understand Morgan and his stalking." She ignores Morgan's indignant sputtering. "What possessed you to part with such a valuable item, Chuckles."

"I always wondered that myself but he never told me the why." Morgan adds.

As the original instigator, Chuck is surprised when Sarah steps in to try and deflect the conversation this time. "Oh honey look, I think that's our dinner. Chuck, remember you promised to let me try some of your shrimp."

Holding her gaze for a moment, he almost takes her up on the reprieve. Almost. "I suppose after more than 16 years the story can be told. Although, you'll all be disappointed I think." Taking a deep breath, "Susie Reynolds was the first girl I ever kissed. There, everyone happy? Let's eat."

To Chuck's relief, dinner is blissfully devoid of any further questions. He and Sarah begin a game of tag. She attempts to steal one of his shrimp and he tries to snag her fork with his own. After a few botched attempts, Sarah is triumphantly munching on a shrimp and making loud 'mmmmm' noises. In retaliation, Chuck feigns a look of surprise. Sarah turns quickly, sees nothing and then returns her attention to dinner. Mysteriously, a piece of her chicken is now on Chuck's plate.

"It sure looks good." He spears the small piece and lifts it up. Before he can pop it in his mouth, Sarah grabs his hand while leaning over to snatch it from the tines of his fork.

"It is good, you really should try some." giggling as she wipes sauce from her chin.

Closing the distance quickly, "Thanks for the offer." He takes her with a kiss that soon has her heart pattering rapid-fire in her chest.

A two person chorus of "Aww" brings them back to earth.

As the dinner plates are being cleared, Morgan bursts out, "How could you kiss her? Didn't our friendship mean anything? That would be like Princess Leia putting the lip lock on Boba Fett, Han Solo's nemesis."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd overreact." Sighing, "Morgan, if I tell you the whole story, will you let it go?"

"Of course kemo-sabe. But on one condition, I reserve the right to cross examine."

Rolling his eyes, "Fine. But that only applies to the end of dessert."

Morgan nods in acceptance of the terms.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Chuck looks around the table. "As Morgan said, Susie showed up part way through the school year. A few months went by and I noticed that she hadn't made any friends. Being curious in a non-stalking way, I noticed other details. No one ever dropped her off in the morning. She was never picked up after school. During recess, Susie was always off by herself, the same at lunch."

"That's pretty sad. No friends would be so hard." Anna comments.

"My thoughts exactly. One day after school, again in a totally non-stalking way, I attempted to follow her home, but lost her somewhere near the trees by Richmond Park. I tried again the next day and the next. Again, I stress, totally not like a stalker. After about a week of failure, I was poking around the treeline when she appeared behind me."

**XXX**

**"**You! Why do you keep following me?" Standing ready with her hand cocked back.

"Whoa, hold on there Susie. It's me, Chuck. We go to school together."

"I know who you are, you're friends with that creepy Morgan."

(Sorry buddy, it's what she said)

(No worries Chuck. I've moved on.)

"Yes, and I'm really sorry he was pestering you before."

"So sorry that you've decided to take over for him? Listen Chuck, I really, really don't like being followed. Why don't you go on home and do whatever it is you do and leave me alone." Turning on her heel, Susie walked off.

"Is that your big secret? You like being alone? Cause at school you've proven to be a master." he yelled at her retreating form.

She stiffened at his words then slowly turned around. Chuck thought he could see a glimmer of moisture in her eyes, but her words were barely contained fury. "You know nothing about me!"

Unafraid, he took a couple of steps to close the distance. "You're right, I don't. That's why I was following you. Is it so wrong to want to do something nice for another person when you see a need?"

Susie laughs bitterly, "People don't do anything nice just because. They always want something from you."

"Yeah Susie, they do. Like me, I want to see you smile and hear your real laugh. I want to hear what you think about the awful homework assignment we got from Mrs. Decker. I want someone that might trade sandwiches with me when my sister packs olive loaf. Oh, and if you'll let me, I want to be a friend." At each statement, he takes another careful step.

His approach has an odd effect. Where before she was obviously angry, she begins to look unsure and maybe a little frightened as he nears. Chuck's voice mellows, "Hasn't anyone wanted to be your friend before? It's really not that bad."

Her resolve falters, "I don't believe you. People don't act like this."

Chuck's eyes fill with pity, "You've never met the right people." A smile springs to life as he says, "If you met my sister, that would change everything. Ellie is the greatest, there's no way to be sad around her. After our mom left, she made sure I was never wanting for anything."

"You.....you're mom left you too?" Susie whispers.

"Yeah, a couple years ago. It really sucks doesn't it? Our Dad's not so bad, but he isn't around enough. We're okay though. And, I have my friends to help me through the rough spots." Chuck starts to dig in his pockets. She sees him pull out a small action figure. "Like Obi-wan Kenobi here. What could be better than a Jedi Master for a friend?"

Crossing her arms and giving him a skeptical look, "You talk to a toy?"

Pretending to cover Obi-wan's ears, "Shh, he doesn't know." His grin widening.

The outrageous behavior of this boy before her brings a ghost of a smile to her lips.

Seeing that, Chuck decides to go for broke. "And, I don't actually talk to him. He's made out of plastic after all." Leaning close like he is divulging the biggest secret in the world, "He uses his Jedi mind powers to send his thoughts right into my brain. Although, it doesn't work so well when he's in my pocket, makes it kind of muffled."

Before she can stop herself, Susie laughs.

"One down. I would ask about the homework next but that is too depressing a subject for a Friday."

Susie puts on a serious look. "Oh yes, that would be like a cloud covering the sun if you brought that up." Meeting his eyes, "I like you Chuck." He is then graced with the prettiest smile a man, or boy, has ever seen.

"That's a good first step on the way to becoming friends." Chuck reaches out his hand and she takes it in a solemn handshake.

"We'll see. I have to go now. Dad will be expecting me. We can talk on Monday." Smiling this time, she turns to the park again.

"Hey, Susie. Wait a sec.", jogging up to her. He holds out his Obi-wan figure. "Take it. I think you need him more than I do right now."

She hesitates, "Are you sure, Chuck?"

With a reassuring smile, he flips the figure over and lifts up his cape to reveal 'CB' written in black marker. "I'm sure. With that he'll always be able to find his way home. Just don't let him talk you into an all night movie marathon." Whispering so Obi-wan can't hear, "He hogs the popcorn."

Susie laughs again and carefully takes custody of the action figure. He watches as she appears to be debating something. Shortly a decision is reached by the look on her face. "Thank you Chuck. I have something for you now. Close your eyes." He does and Susie stands up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Oh wow." When Chuck finally opens his eyes, she's gone.

**XXX**

Anna is on the edge of her seat, "Well? Did you two date or anything? You can't leave me hanging like this."

"Anna, we were in the fifth grade, dating wasn't high on the menu yet." Turning wistful, "And besides, I never saw her again. I asked about her at the school office. They said her Dad found work in a different town and they had moved that very same weekend."

"Oh Chuckles, that's so sad. Sarah, isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" Anna reaches over to give his hand a squeeze.

"Yes it is Anna. Young love found and lost in the span of mere minutes." Reaching over she pulls Chuck close for a kiss. "But it's lucky for me. I don't know where I'd be right now without him."

Sarah stares at Chuck while he and Morgan fight over who will pay the bill. Looking over, he raises a concerned brow, but she smiles and shakes her head in an 'everything's fine' gesture. As always, Chuck wins the right to pay for dinner. And, as always, Morgan vows he'll get the check next time.

After dropping off Morgan and Anna, they drive in silence to her hotel. She reaches over to hold his hand, squeezing and then twining her fingers with his. He gives her that special smile. The one that can say I love you, I need you, You are my world and everything else she's always wanted to hear. Sarah looks out the window to hide the sudden shine in her eyes.

They walk hand in hand through the lobby, up the elevator and to her door. Neither ready to let go yet, which is common at the end of all their dates. She pushes open the door then looks up into his liquid eyes. "Stay with me tonight?"

Warmth washes over her at his glowing smile. "Of course."

Early in the morning as Chuck lightly snores, she slips from his arms and pads into the bathroom with something clutched in her hand. After shutting the door, she flips on the light and holds the somewhat battered likeness of Obi-wan up to the light. Turning him over, she flips up his cape with trembling fingers to find a pair of faded letters scrawled on his back. 'CB'.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, she presents an odd picture. Crying and smiling all at the same time. She stares at the little action figure, then the engagement ring on her finger. In a soft voice, "Looks like we both found our way home." Bending down, she flips open a small compartment under the vanity and places him inside with a final promise. "One day I'll tell Chuck. One day I'll tell him everything."

Calling from the bed, "Sarah. Come to bed honey, I'm getting cooold."

"I'll be right there.", taking a moment to check herself in the mirror before turning off the light. She walks near the bed and stops in just the right spot. "You're cold? That won't do at all." In one smooth motion, she shrugs free of the straps on her nightgown. It flows with a sinuous grace, appearing unwilling to part from the touch of her skin. As the gown becomes a silky pool at her feet, moonlight streaming through the window lends it's own caress.

Her reward is a sharp intake of breath and her name said in one long, breathy whisper.

Exaggerating the sway in her hips for full effect, she approaches and with one tug, strips the covers off. Crawling onto the bed, Sarah makes her way slowly until she is hovering inches above her fiancée. Their eyes lock and the temperature in the room instantly shoots up.

"What are you doing, Sarah?"

"Making up for lost time."

**The End**


End file.
